Tainted Innocence
by Tragic Author
Summary: A delinquent pikachu, Laila, and her partner in crime, Alexander the Raichu, have worked for the evil Team Rocket for years. But what happens when they meet the famous little pikachu they've dreaded for so long? Follow as their exciting adventure unfolds.
1. Proulouge: Small Voice, Loudly Spoken

k, so this is my second fic on here. i saw some pics on youtube and photobucket that really inspired this story. i based Laila, the narrator, on the pic of the pikachu... i'll put on some links later. 3 anyhoo, read and enjoy this, and please, PLEASE comment on it. i'm really not too confident int this, so tell me your honest opinion. '(

Laila: Pi, pika, pika pi pikachu. pikachu, pi... pi ka chu pikapi pikachu pikaaaaaaa pikachu. o.o  
Translation: Jazz, of course, does not own pokemon. if she did... May and Drew would've been together a loooooooong time ago.

Proulouge: Small Voice, Loudly Spoken

I've always wondered why I was created. I'm not just merely a servant to the Professor, am I? No. I can't be. I know I have a purpose other than to hurt and steal. My name is Laila, and I'm one of the most well-known creatures in the Pokemon world: a Pikachu. But I'm not a natural one. For starters, I know I'm a clone of a stronger-than-average Pikachu. How did I figure this out? Out of all the powerful clones created with me, I'm the strongest.

Being created, I'm genetically perfect. All of my attacks launched at stationary targets land without fail, and I'm pretty much invulnerable. Of course, being born in a test tube has it's drawbacks. I've never been able to say I have an actual family. No parents. No siblings. No aunts, uncles, or cousins. Nothing. The closest thing I have to family is my best friend and partner in crime, Alexander. He has the most amazing mahogany eyes I've ever seen and as strong as any Raichu I've ever witnessed. We work with each other all the time and have never failed at anything when we do. Though he's well built and muscular, he's slightly thinner than you'd expect a typical Raichu to be, but it's only because of the way he gets fed by his handlers.

Anyway, this partnership I was explaining is actually a worldwide corporation: Team Rocket. Now don't get me wrong; we really had no choice but to join. My creator is the top scientist for the team and Alexander had nowhere else to turn. Literally. He's a natural born Pokemon of two Pikachu; one of them a rare 'shiny'. Birthed a lonely Pichu, he seemed like a regular electric furball. With the love he felt for his parents, he too evolved into a Pikachu. Afterwards, however, all three realized he wasn't as normal as he seemed. Going down the middle of his tail was a dark stripe of black as well as two on his back that were supposed to be brown. He told me it had something to do with a rare recessive gene both his parents had or something gone genetically wrong from his dad being that of a different color. That's when they became official nomads.

Since his father was shiny, they were always coming across collectors seeking his exceptional coat. Now that there was another oddball in the family, the danger was far greater. He's told me of breathtaking sights he's seen on his journeys all over the different regions. The problems began when he started in on a tale of a time in the biggest he'd ever seen; a place where humans live: Goldenrod City.

The three found a temporary home underneath a bridge for a railway that went beyond the boundaries of the city. It was a place few came and protected them from rain the sun's rays beating down during the blistering summer that year. One night, while Alexander was out looking for a snack before dinner, he'd heard a disturbance followed by the cries of his mom and dad. When he returned to the bridge, they were both gone. He searched the entire city high and low; not necessarily a figure of speech. He ran through every ally, around every block with the blanket of shadows to cover his unique tail. Alexander called for his parents until he was too exhausted to carry on anymore. When he opened his eyes from a short nap in an alleyway, he found that he was cornered by two humans. He was terrified at that point. He'd always been told never to go near any and was being confronted by a pair. They were dressed in black with striking red letters on the front of their caps. Alexander couldn't read then, so he didn't know what the letter was. He was soon to learn it was an R, and little did he know it would become the most important symbol of his life. The men blocking his only exit came at him with grim expressions masking their unreadable eyes. It was only when they spoke to him that he came to trust them. Miraculously, he was able to understand the two, though they had some sort of accent. They reassured him with comforting words implying that they'd been watching him and knew he'd been orphaned that day. With nowhere to turn and no goals for himself, he handed his future over to the hands of the Rocket agents.

It wasn't long before Alexander was whisked to the corporate headquarters and under the narrow eyes of Giovanni. He passed as a rare Pikachu with a lot of potential and headed off to begin his training where he'd be taught everything to survive a life of crime. Training was vigorous and nearly scarred him emotionally. Physically, I don't think he could've had any more scars than he came out with. I can say this with knowledge because I was created days before his training course ended. Because my genetics were nearly perfect, I never needed training as far as endurance and strength. One evening, I heard him coming back to his room from the final night of coaching. Mine is a cracker box dorm with a lovely view of the nearby stone wall just a few doors down from him. When I laid eyes on his wounds, I ushered him in with me to tend to them. I'd been lucky enough to swipe a first aid kit from a storage room just a few days before. It came complete with bandages, rubbing alcohol, various lotions, and a pair of fingernail clippers.

After that incident, we started talking more and more and easily became friends. Though we were both Pikachu, we each had unique patterns in our fur. My tail has a slice missing from the end, but it's purely because of my gender. But the end is also coated in a midnight black. It's just the tip of it, but it's very noticeable. Another feature I have is the long streaks on my ears compared to a regular Pikachu. To me, it looks like graffiti, but it's pretty in a way. Another feature that I like is the tuff of longer fur on the top of my head. It looks very similar to the style of a Pikachu in a poster of a Pokemon trainer that's been known to mess with the leading scientist and his plans. The two stripes on my back are the same as Alexander's; the same black color.

My background isn't all that exciting. I remember images from when I opened my eyes in the oversized test tube. I had many circular patches sticking to me and bubbles were everywhere. I remember the scientists studying me day and night and messing with data on their computers. One day, I was fully conscious and felt stinging currents running through my tail and cheeks. I closed my eyes and braced myself, as the pain was getting more severe. With the crashing sound of glass breaking all around me, the rip of the patches being torn from my fur, and the thud of me hitting the floor, I choked in my first few breaths. Electric bolts danced on my rosy cheeks and the dangling cords that previously monitored me. I was still covered in the green goop I'd been suspended in when I was bathed and later checked over by an agent that looked more like a doctor. Right then and there, everything was explained to me. How I'd been created, the months worth of work that had been put into my existence, and my near perfection. My markings were explained as logos to alert any agents that I belonged to them if I ever tried to escape.

Since then, it's never been about relationships with friends or other agents or anything like that, excluding the time I met Alexander. I've been on a lot of missions and heists mostly dealing with taking expensive paintings and sculptures. Nothing too important. I guess they've just been testing my abilities, but they're always easy and I never come back with any reported run-ins with the police. Sometimes I got to work with Alexander. He's a little less experienced than me, but only because he was raised with the right kind of parents. Usually what happens is that he gets nervous when we can hear sirens coming down the street and he can't get himself to move fast enough. On one of our missions not too long ago, we went to a breeding center somewhere around Fortree City. Alexander was trying to knock down a box from one of the higher shelves to get at most of the pokeballs. Little did he know that there were different evolution stones in it. When he did manage to pull it off the edge, a few stones came spilling on top of him. One of them must have been a thunderstone because the next thing I knew, I was standing face to face with a dark coated Raichu. As quickly as we could, we finished the mission for fear of the owner of the shop returning from the ruckus we'd made.

From that point on, most of the training agents worked with Alexander on stronger attacks such as mega kick, thunder, and hyper beam. He still goes through rigorous training daily, but he's a lot tougher now. I think he might be inspired by me too. Every night after he gets done, he comes into my room and we chat for a while before he returns to his dorm.

As for me, I've got a few good moves at my disposal. As I've said before, my genes were tampered with, so I can learn moves that no other Pikachu can. I know regular moves like thundershock, thunderbolt, iron tail, and volt tackle. However, I can also perform moves such as night slash, sonic boom, and shadow claw. It gives me a nice advantage in battle and with irregular moves, I can defeat Pokemon that I'd normally have type disadvantages against.

More than once, I've run into a bratty looking kid with dark hair and a normal Pikachu riding on his shoulder. A few times, he's had different people with him, including the trainer from the poster; the other one with the Pikachu. All of them have caused trouble for us and have foiled some of Team Rocket's best plans. He makes me sick with his know-it-all attitude and give-it-your-all strategy. But all the different Pokemon he's had over the years have all been very well trained and have given even me a challenge. But his Pikachu is the strongest I've ever had to face. Granted, I did beat him more than enough times, but he's still a tough little ball of fur. He's so pathetic though. He doesn't ever make a move unless instructed by his scrawny trainer. Even if I'm heading right for him with a shadow claw, he won't budge until he's told to. In all the times I've faced him, he's never done anything for himself. It's always about that idiotic 'master' of his. What I'm still vexed about is the reason why he travels with those losers. The last time I saw him was in Sangem Town battling against an opponent that looked as if he could squish the rodent like road kill. Rooting for him was a naïve girl with a skirt so short it could be mistaken for a belt. With a voice that could make a Wismur cringe, I can't see why that Pikachu stays friends with her. If I were in his place, I would've joined forces with the violent indigo-haired kid a long time ago.

But living and working with Team Rocket has been a fun experience for me. I'm still happily working along side Alexander and he's gotten a lot stronger since he evolved. Together, we make a great team. We're both very powerful, but he knows moves that could knock out a herd of Tauros in one hit. I'm small enough to fit in smaller spaces while he keeps watch and my sensitive hearing can practically detect a hairdryer in Cianwood. We can communicate with electric attacks--a technique Zapdos is famous for--and that makes us practically unstoppable. Though our handlers discipline us in horrible ways most of the time, we've both admitted that we like the lifestyle. I believe Alexander all the way. He was too little to remember most of his times when his mom and dad were still with him and can't compare this to what his life could be like. As for me, some things are better left unsaid.

there ya go. the proulouge for Tainted Innocence... so, yeah. leave a comment. :D


	2. Chapter 1: Cheaters Always Win

K, here's the second chapter... yeah, it's been a while, but i finally have it done. / enjoy

"Alexander, he's dead. Come on! We're running out of time. If we don't get this done in the next ten minutes, there's going to be hell to pay."

"I know. Just give me a minute. I dropped a few coins and the sack's getting heavier."

"Well, mine is too, but we have to keep going. This way. I see an air vent in the ceiling."

The small Pikachu's bright green eyes darted from one corner of the shadowed hallway to another. It would only be seconds before an alarm went off and they'd be caught. She desperately clung to the cloth sack trailing behind her before leaving it and asking her partner for a boost. Responding loyally, an exhausted Raichu lifted his companion with his long, cord-like tail, grimacing as he looked into the blood-soaked face of Game Corner's owner.

"Almost there. Just a little higher."

"I can't go any higher! Just use that rope!" Alexander cried irritably. It had been a long night for him as he'd had to take out multiple Houndoom and many security guards. Stretching his tail as far as it could possibly go, he heard the delightful clank of the vent cover opening.

"I got it!"

"Great, Laila. Now get up there before I need a therapist."

Scrambling to the safety of the air vent, Laila turned to her partner and, with a smirk, remarked, "Too late for that. Now throw me the bags. We have to get going." One by one, the bulky bags of goods were tossed up to Laila. Once everything was up, she lowered the rope she'd slung over her shoulder on the way over to the casino for Alexander. Closing the vent's cover with a click, the two scampered through the air system in hopes it would lead them outside. To their pleasure, it did, but as soon as Laila set foot on the pavement of the parking lot, a flash of multi colored lights came upon her.

"Drop the bag and put your hands in the air," came a voice from a megaphone.

Laila's eyes narrowed. "Damn," she whispered to herself. "Alexander, help me out here. Think we can pull off a combination?"

"Sure. Night slash-shock wave?"

"Okay. Just make sure none of the loot gets damaged." Having said that, Alexander leaped to Laila's side and began storing the necessary power for a dangerous shock wave. Hearing the click of guns at the police's disposal, Laila quickly shot Alexander a power boost of her own electricity before letting loose an ominous night slash. The shock wave was released and collided with the night slash and sailed at the policemen in flashes of black, orange, and yellow. Making contact with the vehicles, there was a cracking explosion, blowing back many of the officers and creating a diversion. Bullets were fired from every direction as the fires raged.

"Come on," Laila hissed, grabbing one of the cloth bags and sprinting off into a nearby ally. Alexander followed closely behind, moving as gracefully as a Spinda on a tightrope. Reaching the end of the alleyway, the two squeezed through a small hole on the bottom of a chain-link fence. However, on his way through, Alexander's pack snagged on a small stick of metal jutting perpendicularly. Both electric mice stopped in their tracks as the sound of dropped coins reached their ears. "Alexander!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Help me pick these up. I'll just take it back like this." As quickly and quietly as they could, they began scraping the fallen coins back into the torn bag. When they were done, they could already hear the sirens coming around the corner. Desperately seeking help, Laila unleashed a strong thunder into the dark sky.

"Come on," she muttered to herself, clinging to her black hat as a gust of wind swept through the alley. Looking to the corner of the street, she saw the remaining squad cars stop, their lights fully on the thieves. Alexander clenched his jaw, mentally blaming himself for their near complete capture. An officer emerged from the car with a larger gun--something Team Rocket used all the time. But it was no ordinary gun. Within the barrel was a net, and a strong one at that. Not even the team's strongest Rydon could penetrate it. Every thread in it was created with rubber extracts, fire proof material, and coated with plastic as to not soak in any water. It was incredibly tough material and could be used over and over no matter what hit it. Laila's thoughts raced in panic. She thought they were both through. Heather wasn't on time and couldn't save them now. She was probably too far away anyway. It all seemed to move in slow motion after that. Both their ears picked up on the click of the trigger as the net was released; the blast of it being shot out at them; the overhead sound of feathers lashing frantically over the wind. Alexander glanced up in time to lock eyes with the reason for Laila's earlier thunderbolt: Heather, a larger-than-average Fearow. In a moment, Heather had gathered enough energy and released a massive hyper beam at the launched net, colliding with it in mid air. Knocking it back at the line of police, Alexander leaped onto Heather's uneven back, followed closely by Laila. With one mighty flap of her wings, Heather lifted herself into the air.

"Thank god," Alexander said, breathing a sigh of relief as the sirens grew quieter. "You came just in time. I thought we were caught." He still clutched the torn bag in his hands, making sure no coins spilled out.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Laila teased. With one hand, she reached under her hat to rearrange her longer tuff of fur before she went on. "Leave it to you to find the one spot that tears it and makes you drop everything.

Alexander shifted his weight as Heather continued on the course to the base. "Hey, it wasn't entirely my fault. I wouldn't have been so jittery if I hadn't had to stare at the owner's face for so long." Glancing at his pointed tail, he grimaced once again at the sight of the drying blood. "Ugh, speaking of… Laila, think you could get this off when we get back?"

"Aw, come on. Take it like a man." He scoffed at Laila's taunt.

Heather rolled her eyes at the two. Finally able to get her word in, she mused, "God, you sound like a bickering old couple." Her voice was the same scratchy tone as it always was. "Take it down a notch, will ya?"

Alexander flustered, scooping a few coins back into place. Then, nearly ignoring her statements, he asked, "By the way, what's the update on the most wanted list?"

"Eh, same old-same old. Your boss is still at the top of the federal listings. Domino's not far behind."

Laila scowled. "That Black Tulip girl?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, puh-leez. She's not nearly as big of a threat as the boss. She needs to stop playing in the garden and get a real mission for once."

Alexander chuckled in response to Laila's frustration. "What about the local list?" he smiled to Heather.

"Amber's still got the two of you beat. You've got to admit--she's good at what she does."

Laila smirked, shrugging her shoulders into a more comfortable position. "Hey, second or third isn't that bad. Quite a switch from Rookie of the Month." By then, the headquarters were in sight. Pointing a finger in its direction, she asked, "Could you just drop us off at the front? It's the only place I can reach the biometric lock."

"Sure thing." Gently curving her wings, Heather glided downward to the main entrance. Once landing, Laila hopped to the ground and assisted Alexander with his load. Readying for takeoff once more, Heather stated, "Well, I'm glad to be of any help to you two whenever you might need it." Winking, she added, "As always."

"And thank you so much for that." The Raichu spoke his words with utter sincerity. "Without you, we'd probably be in a high security prison."

"Don't mention it. Just take care of yourselves. I'd hate to see my two favorite mice all locked up in a cage."

This made the two smile at the irony of the large bird's words. They soon bid farewell and watched as Heather flew back to the inner city. Laila took a deep breath, putting on her business look before peering into the biometric sensor. Identifying the small Pikachu, the towering doors creaked open. As the two crept inside, they were soon greeted by a tall, yet oddly thin human. His short, spiked hair jutted out in very deep emerald locks from under his had. His eyes were a vivid rust color and made a dramatic contrast with his dark uniform. Kneeling down on his knees, he pet both Pokemon in a friendly greeting.

"Welcome back, you guys," he grinned in a higher voice than a usual Rocket agent. "I see the trip was successful."

"Hey, Mark! And yes, it was," Laila responded, though in her own language. Alexander only nodded in agreement.

Mark's smile, however, slanted a bit. "If only I could understand you two. It'd be nice to have an actual conversation with you." He stood at his full height once again and led Laila and Alexander through a corridor to an enormous set of iron doors. Wrenching one open just enough, Mark nodded to them as a silent farewell. After the electric agents entered the gloomy, dungeon-like room, an echoing clatter was heard ricocheting off the solid walls.

The chamber itself wasn't that impressive. The electricity was poorly managed and flickered from time to time. Dust clung to the air from the unswept, uncarpeted floor. A single wooden desk sat in the middle of the room in front of a row of dull, chrome filing cabinets. On the polished desk's surface, many piles of paper were neatly stacked, topped by decorative weights. Looming over them was the boss, Giovanni. His slitted eyes scanned the bags in Laila and Alexander's hands as he smirked, seemingly pleased. With two fingers, he removed a lit cigarette from his mouth and exhaled a puff of smoke. At his other hand sat a tamed Persian. The gem on its head seemed to flicker in the dim light, and its fur rose as it spotted the two electric mice. Giovanni stroked its back seductively as if urging it not to attack two of his best agents.

"Well done, sixty-three. Eighty-seven," he praised Laila and Alexander respectively. Smoke still slithered from his throat as he spoke in a deep voice.. "You are done for this week. You can expect another mission due next Tuesday." Laila nodded, trying her best to hide an excited grin. Giovanni took another drag from his cigarette, signifying the end of his words. As any obedient underling, Laila and Alexander stepped forward and placed their treasures at the foot of the desk. The boss snickered, releasing small amounts of smoke from his lungs once again before calling, "Eighty-seven!"

"Rai," was what came to the human's ears. Alexander stopped in his tracks and cringed when he heard Giovanni's voice. Turning back around slowly to face him, Alexander found his eyes boring into him.

"Eighty-seven, I've received word from another agent that you've been having many confrontations with Goldenrod's police force. Is this true?"

Alexander nodded, not taking his eyes off Giovanni.

"Then I expect you to be making less ruckus during your missions. There will be no consequences this time. However, if this continues, you will be suspended from all official assignments until you've completed a set amount of training hours. It that clear?"

Straightening his back, Alexander hoped he held a confident posture. He saluted as the boss dismissed him. Turning around, he managed to hold it together until the iron doors closed behind him.

Laila immediately hopped to his side and asked, "What was that all about? You're not in trouble, are you?"

"Not yet," he responded, feeling the sting of threatening tears behind his eyes. But he had to stay strong. He couldn't lose it in front of Laila. "But if I keep holding you back, I will be. Laila, don't you think you should go on your next mission alone? I really don't' want you to get hurt because of me."

"Alexander, what are you talking about?" Her brow furrowed as she spoke. "I wouldn't have been able to do anything alone. What makes you say that?"

"Well, he muttered, fixing his gaze on the tiled floor. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have run into the cops. You wouldn't have almost been shot…" He struggled to blink back tears as the grazed the edge of his eyelids. He, however, was unsuccessful. The thought of his best friend lying in her own sticky blood was too much. "I don't want to watch you die."

Laila's ears fell as her eyes grew soft. She removed her hat and let it fall to the ground before she lifted her friend's chin with both hands. Looking directly into his eyes, she said, "Look at me, Alexander. I don't have a scratch on me. If not for you, the Game Corner's owner would've killed me. You were the one who knocked the gun out of his hands in the first place. And you were the one who threw yourself in front of him when he came after me." she wiped a charged tear from his cheek. "If you hadn't killed him, I would've been." Picking up her hat, she tugged it on backwards, grinning at Alexander. "I can't rely on anyone in this business as much as you. So will we stick together?"

Alexander smiled at his friend. No matter what the situation, she always seemed to know exactly what to say. "Sure," he chuckled, turning his cap to copy Laila. However, his smile became a frown as his bloody tail caught his eye. "Ugh, but before we go back to the commons, can we get this clean? It still smells like him."

Laila giggled, closing her bright green eyes with amusement. Taking his hand, she said, "Come on," and led him to the dorms.

After fully recovering his mind from the mission, Alexander was more than willing to go back to the commons; a large, cafeteria-like room in which most of the agents were when not taking a job. The florescent-lit room had thick, concrete walls that blocked sunlight from every angle, yet still held a cheery feel. Vending machines dotted the perimeter of the wall, but few were stocked. This often rose complaints from hungry agents that didn't have an outside supply.

At that particular time, there wasn't much of a crowd. However, Mark spotted Laila as she led Alexander though the propped open double doors. "Hey, you guys," he laughed as the Pikachu jumped to his shoulder. "I take it the boss wasn't too hard on you."

"Rai," Alexander responded softly, clutching his tail in his hands.

Mark sat on the frigid floor next to his friend. "He couldn't have been that hard on you. Was it because you didn't get the right thing?" Laila shook her head and imitated a siren with her voice. Alexander's ears lowered as he bit his lip. "Oh, the police." He set his hand on the top of the Raichu's head and ruffled his fur. "Don't let it get you down. Everyone makes mistakes. I still do, and I'm only human."

Alexander forced a smile, unintentionally showing one of his pointed teeth.

"That's the spirit. Now what do you say we get something to eat?" Mark smiled. "You must've had a long night."

Both Alexander and Laila smiled at his friendly gesture and walked off with him to a vending machine.

there ya have it. tell me what you think


End file.
